dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Dragon
Water dragons are dragons who are similar to the Great Dragon, but are raised in your first outpost. To get one you must attack level''' 7+''' lakes (the higher the level of the lake the greater the chance of finding one), but since they have a low drop rate they are highly prized, and requires you to attack the lake multiple times before you get it. Like the Great Dragon, you can only have one Water Dragon, even if you have more than one egg. '''Also, just like the Great Dragon, you need to level up the '''Dragon's Keep '''that it is raised in in the Outpost in order to make it "grow" from egg, to baby, to juvenile then finally adult. You can start an outpost once you are at Level 8, you control a plain and most importantly own a water dragon egg. A water dragon egg can be obtained by successfully attacking a Level 5+ lake. When your Water Dragon is level 8, or above, you can send it out on attacks on other places with yours troops but, like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the Water Dragon Armor pieces. Anthropus camps of '''Level 5+ drop the armor pieces. Drop rate of Water Dragon Armour pieces are higher as the level of camp increases. It is possible to obtain armor pieces once you have an outpost. Water Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automaticly once the whole set is aquired. A common tact ic used to get the water dragon egg is to use "wave" attacks. This involves attacking the target wilderness with an army sufficient to kill all inhabiting anthropos and timing attacks (usually of one SSD) to land AFTER your first attack and BEFORE the anthropos respawn (in my experience ~5 minutes). It has been advised that your outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. Having said that, a compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two. UPDATE: The best way in my opinion is to attack a lake on lvl 7 because these don't require that many initial troopers, but it would also be optimal to find a lake (lvl 7+) as close to your base as possible. The things you need are: 5 or more five star generals (see the tip on how to swiftly train your appointed generals fast in the " Anthropus Camps" section). The trick is this: your only use five star generals and attack in waves (see the section "wilderness" to see what minimum requirements are needed for each lvl. of wilderness). ''After attacking the lake with the first general, the other waves have 60 seconds too "loot" the lake withoeut there being any creeps defending it. It would be preferable to use '''SSD '''since these are the fastest attacking units in the game, but its fine with '''LBM '''or any other units as well - as long as you make sure the troops reach the lake within 60 seconds of the last attack. In case you know you can't make it, or the distance makes it uncertain whether or not you will make it within 60 seconds, you should know that you will encounter 10% of the MAX. troops in the wilderness, so be sure that the other waves can handle these respawned units ''(check what lvl. of wilderness the respawns resemble and prepare accordingly). The wilderness will respawn 10% of its MAX. troops every additional minute, so its total respawn time is 10 minutes. Check the items menu if u got a egg (checking each message can be a pain). Have fun^^! If you get the egg, your quests section will get a glowy number on it and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. You basically know instantly if you get the egg. / Sluttyhowe66 Water Dragon's keep Raise your Outpost's Water Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Water Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Note: The power boost received from the Dragon Keep is the same as you would receive from the Fortress or the Wall. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. 'Full Armor'